User blog:Alejandro Magno/Ultimate List of Numbers 2
So yeah, i'm reviving my list of numbers. Introduction Ok. I'm making this list of numbers because many others have been making ones, and that inspired me to make one. This list will be better than my previous failed attempt, and it will have a lot of numbers. This list was inspired by: Aarex's Number List Cookiefonster's Number List Saibian's Number List Mufano's Number List Negative Infinities (-(Sam's Absolute Infinity) - -(Absolute Infinity)) Negative Sam's Absolute Infinity (-(Sam's Absolute Infinity)) Negative version of Sam's Absolute Infinity. Negative Sam's Infinity (-(Sam's Infinity)) Negative version of Sam's Infinity. Negative Absolute Infinity (-(Absolute Infinity)) The negative version of the biggest possible infinity in this list. Of course, absolute infinity is just a theory. Negative Ordinals (-(Absolute Infinity) - -w) Negative Sam's Ordinal (-(Sam's Ordinal)) Negative version of Sam's Ordinal. Negative fixed point of Aleph (-(a --> N_a)) To get a better definition of these ordinals, see Negative Omega up to Negative Epsilon Zero. Negative Aleph Aleph Aleph 1 (-(N_N_N_1)) Negative Aleph Aleph Omega (-(N_N_w)) Negative Aleph Aleph 1 (-(N_N_1)) Negative Aleph Church Kleene Ordinal (-(N_(w^CK_1))) Negative Aleph Epsilon Zero (-(N_e(0))) Negative Aleph Omega (-(N_w)) Negative Aleph Two (-(N_2)) Negative Aleph 1 (-(N_1)) Negative Church Kleene Ordinal (-(w^CK_1)) -(psi(psi_I(0))) Negative TFB (-(theta(e((W_w)+1)))) -(theta(W_w)) Negative BHO (-(theta(e(W+1)))) Negative LVO (-(theta(W^W))) Negative SVO (-(theta(W^w))) Negative Ackermann Ordinal (-(theta(W^2))) Negative Gamma Zero (-(gamma(0))) -(phi(w,0)) Negative Eta Zero (-(eta(0))) Negative Zeta Zero (-(z(0))) Negative Epsilon Epsilon Zero (-(e(e(0)))) Negative Epsilon Omega (-(e(w))) Negative Epsilon One (-(e(1))) Negative Epsilon Zero (-(e(0))) -(e(0)) = lim(-w,-(w^w),-(w^w^w),...). I think you will understand the ordinals above this. -(w^w^w) -(w^w^w) = lim(-(w^w^0),-(w^w^1),-(w^w^2),...) -(w^w^2) -(w^w^2) = lim(-(w^w^(w*0)),-(w^w^(w*1)),-(w^w^(w*2)),...) -(w^(w*2)) -(w^(w*2)) = lim(-(w^w^(w+0)),-(w^w^(w+1)),-(w^w^(w+2)),...) -(w^(w+1)) -(w^(w+1)) = lim(-(w^w*0),-(w^w*1),-(w^w*2),...) -(w^w) -(w^w) = lim(-(w^0),-(w^1),-(w^2),...) -(w^2) -(w^2) = lim(-(w*0),-(w*1),-(w*2),...) -(w*2) -(w*2) = lim(-(w+0),-(w+1),-(w+2),...) -(w+Rayo(10^100)) -(w+100) -(w+2) -(w+2) = the set {0,-1,-2,...,-w,-(w+1)} -(w+1) -(w+1) = the set {0,-1,-2,...,-w} -w -w = lim(0,-1,-2,...) With this i will end this section Negative Whoopers (-w - -(G(64))) Negative Sam's Robinson Number (-(Sam's Robinson Number)) Negative version of Sam's Robinson Number Negative Robinson's Number (-(Robinson's Number)) Negative version of Robinson's Number, by LP9 a.k.a Wojowu. Negative Sam's Number (-(Sam's Number)) Negative version of Sam's Number, a popular joke in googology Negative Croutonillion (-Croutonillion) Negative version of Croutonillion, a popular salad in googology -(Rayo(10^100)+1) roflmao Negative Rayo's Number (-Rayo(10^100)) Negative version of the largest number ever coined. :P Negative Fish Number 7 Negative version of Fish Number 7 -Xi(10^6) Here are more negative uncomputable numbers. -BB(1000) Negative Loader's Number (D^5(99)) This is negative computable. Negative Gigoombaverse (-f(1)) Gigoombaberse is currently deleted. Negative Meameamealokkapoowa Oompa Loompa (-({{{L100,100}_10,100&L,100}_10,100&L,100}_10,100)) By Billybob-Mario. Negative Meameamealokkapoowa Oompa (-({{L100,100}_10,100&L,100}_10,100)) A famous googologism by Bowers, currently being the largest googologism he has coined. Negative Meameamealokkapoowa (-({L100,100}_10,100)) Also famous. Negative Golapulus (-({X,X(100)2}&10)) There is a big gap between Humongulus and Golapulus. A giant one. Negative Humongulus (-({10,10,100}&10)) Negative Tetrathoth (-(E100#^^#100)) Negative Gongulus (-({10,10(100)2})) Negative Xappol (-({10,10(2)2})) Negative Graham's Number (-(G(64))) With this i will end this section. Negative Numbers (-(G(64))) - -1 Negative Boogol (-({10,10,100})) Negative Geegol (-({10,100,4})) Negative Gaggol (-({10,100,3})) Negative Giggol (-({10,100,2})) Negative Millillion (-(10^3003)) Negative Centillion (-(10^303)) Negative Googol (-(10^100)) Negative Vigintillion (-(10^63)) Negative Decillion (-(10^33)) Negative Quintillion (-(10^18)) Negative Quadrillion (-(10^15)) Negative Trillion (-(10^12)) Negative Billion (-(10^9)) Negative Million (-(10^6)) Negative Thousand (-(10^3)) Negative Hundred (-(10^2)) Negative Twelve (-20) Negative Ten (-10) Slowly we're approaching to Negative One. Negative Tau (-(pi*2)) Negative Five (-5) Negative Four (-4) Negative Pi (-pi) Negative Three (-3) Negative Euler's Number (-e) Negative Two (-2) Negative Golden Ratio (-phi) Negative One (-1) This number will end this section. Negative Reciprocals (-1 - 0) Negative One minus Reciprocal of Rayo's Number (-(1-(1/Rayo(10^100)))) ditto -0.5 Also one negative half Negative One Third (-0.333...) Negative One Retiring Third (-0.3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333334) See One Retiring Third. -0.25 Also one negative fourth -0.2 Also one negative fifth -0.125 Also one negative eighth -0.1 Also one negative tenth -0.05 -0.01 -0.001 Negative Millionth (-(1/(10^6))) Negative Billionth (-(1/(10^9))) Negative Trillionth (-(1/(10^12))) Negative Quadrillionth (-(1/(10^15))) Negative Quintillionth (-(1/(10^18))) Negative Decillionth (-(1/(10^33))) Negative Vigintillionth (-(1/(10^63)) Negative Googolth (-(1/(10^100))) Negative Centillionth (-(1/(10^303))) Negative Millillionth (-(1/(10^3003))) Negative Giggolth (-(1/({10,100,2}))) Negative Gaggolth (-(1/({10,100,3}))) Negative Geegolth (-(1/({10,100,4}))) Negative Boogolth (-(1/({10,10,100}))) Negative Xappolth (-(1/({10,1022}))) Negative Reciprocal of Rayo's Number (-(1/(Rayo(10^100)))) Rest of numbers coming soon, when i'm not too lazy to put them. Negative Reciprocal of Sam's Robinson Number (-(1/(Sam's Robinson Number))) With this i will end this section. The First Step (0 - 1) -- UNDER CONSTRUCTION -- Category:Blog posts